Today's Lesson
by Captain Blue
Summary: Sometimes it takes the most uncertain action to make the truth come out. Hikari/Haruka


Hikari wondered just what exactly it was about Haruka that made the younger girl feel… so damn attracted to her. There were so many possibilities floating around in the blue-haired girl's head that made it so hard to focus on just one. Hikari supposed that the "attraction" wasn't as romantic as one would guess – it was sort of like a teacher-student thing. But, as that little voice in her head reminded her, that was just another reason to make her seem to be in love with Haruka.

Hikari shook her head. It didn't seem like that at all! Did it? Biting her lower lip, Hikari put some thought into it. Haruka did help her out in the last Contest, even though the brunette did win the Ribbon in the end. The older girl didn't gloat or anything and seemed very pleased with the way Hikari was handling the situation.

Glancing over at where Haruka was standing now (over talking with Takeshi and Satoshi; it seemed that Satoshi was talking about that Kasumi girl again based on his red face and weird-sounding voice), Hikari felt her stomach do a back-flip as Haruka caught the younger girl's eye and winked. Face heating up, Hikari stared at her boots. This was ridiculous. Something had to be done… but what?

The answer came when the four came across the public pool a few yards away from the Contest Hall. Takeshi went slack-faced and started drooling at all the scantily-clad women, which caused Gregguru to pop out of its ball and paralyze its horn-dog owner with a Poison Jab.

"That's new." Commented Haruka, sweatdropping slightly as the purple frog dragged the unconscious Breeder along the asphalt.

"Well, without your brother or Kasumi, we needed someone to drag him off," replied Satoshi with a shrug, Pikachu nodding in agreement. "I mean, we can't finally let him grab some poor woman again… Anyways, are we going swimming?"

Eventually…

Hikari thought it was dumb luck that it was only herself and Haruka in the pool. Some random person had challenged Satoshi to a battle, and the idiot accepted, as usual. As for Takeshi… well, Hikari kept an eye out for him, just in case Gregguru's paralysis effect wore off too soon.

And so, the two girls went off and changed. The pool wasn't as crowded as one would expect; there were only a few adults lounging on the beach chairs, a safe distance from the water, which was perfect for a day like this. The sun was boiling hot, and Hikari was surprised everyone still had the skin intact.

On the other hand, the heat had given Hikari such a shock when she and Haruka were walking over to the pool gate. The brunette was sweating up a storm, and it was staining her outfit. At one point, Hikari could have sworn that she could see a certain bit of female anatomy poking through her friend's shirt. Of course, that only meant she had to turn away and hide the blush creeping across her face.

So maybe the pool wasn't just an excuse to see Haruka show off some skin. But that was a plus, Hikari decided. Sinking down so the water was a few centimeters below her nose, the young girl sighed and wondered if her… attraction to the follow Coordinator was just a crush, or if it was really romance. Sure, Haruka was attractive (Hikari definitely thought so), and she was a great friend.

But then there was another problem? What if Haruka didn't feel the same? It would only cause embarrassment for Hikari and drive a deep wedge in their friendship. Hikari sighed again. Straight girls had it easier. Not many girls accepted another girl being in love with them.

A shriek from Haruka cut Hikari's thoughts short and her eyes snapped open, scanning the area for the brown-haired girl. When she did find Haruka, the older girl had a bright red face and was holding her arms across her chest in a most curious way.

"What happened?" Hikari asked, drifting over to her friend, a mix of concern and curiousity rippling in her voice.

Haruka simply pointed down to her feet, and following the invisible line, Hikari found the source of the problem. Haruka's swimsuit top had fallen off, and there it lay, underwater, with the shoulder straps torn.

"Oh…" Hikari dove down slightly and pulled it out, holding it like a dead Rattata, only with more humor than fear. "Any idea how that happened?"

Haruka shook her head, the red from her face disappearing. "No… but now I have an excuse to get a new swimsuit!" The two girls giggled as they climbed out of the pool, Hikari keeping Haruka's bare chest from being exposed. Once they were safely in the womens' restroom, they had to decide what to do.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare top, would you?" Haruka asked, her arms moving up from her chest to her hair to move it away from her face.

Hikari didn't answer right away. It was although Haruka's bust was drawing her eyes there, and only there. Hopefully the brunette wouldn't notice and Hikari could avert her gaze… or not.

"I know, I know, I'm a little more developed than you." Hikari glanced up at Haruka, who was smiling, hands on her hips. "Or most girls our age, come to think of it."

Hikari simply blushed, her eyes looking at anywhere besides her friend's breasts… or hips, or legs, or… damn.

"But it's not like I'm getting all the attention." Haruka added with a laugh. "You must get tons of leers with that skirt."

"Not funny, Haruka-san." Mumbled Hikari, now fidgeting a bit.

"Sorry." Haruka turned to the mirror above the sink before speaking again. "You ever find yourself attracted to another girl?" She asked.

Hikari was caught completely off guard and stared at the other girl in surprise. "W-what??"

"Have you ever found yourself attracted to another girl?" repeated Haruka, turning back to face Hikari, hands on her hips again.

"Um… er… w-why?" Hikari managed, the blush refusing to go away this time. She met eyes with Haruka, and the gaze held. "I-is there a girl Haruka-san likes?"

"I guess…" The brunette replied, stepping closer to Hikari. "I haven't known her very well, but I like her very much. She's a bit unsure with herself, but does very well."

Hikari felt her heart sink. So much for having Haruka to herself. She might as well ask. "W-what's her name?"

Haruka smiled, gently, warmly, stepping even closer to Hikari now. Then she leaned in so that their lips were almost touching… "Her name is Hikari-chan."

The blue-haired girl's heart soared, and she gasped in delight. Before she could say anything, though, Haruka had already seized her lips in a soft, delicate kiss. Then everything went fuzzy and Hikari thought she had practically melted. But that would explain how she ended up in Haruka's arms. "Wh-what…?"

"That," Haruka stated simply, eyes gleaming. "Is an invitation. An invitation to be mine. Does Hikari-chan accept?"

"Um…" Hikari nodded, since she was too overjoyed to speak. She blushed and smiled as Haruka did the same. "W-wait… what about your bathing suit?"

Haruka glanced down at her exposed bust, then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll change, and we'll find the boys… but our secret, okay?"

Hikari nodded again, and once Haruka emerged from one of the stalls, the young girl managed to snag another kiss off the brunette. "That," Hikari said, now sporting a broad smile despite the increasing redness spreading across her cheeks. "Was for your help with the last Contest."

Then the two looked at each, and burst out laughing at how ridiculous that last phrase was. But it didn't really matter, because words can only say so much.


End file.
